


Moments with the Brothers

by ChocoboScribe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fire Noodle Challenge, Gen, Levi has no spicy food tolerance, MC and Levi are happy nerd besties, MC does not think things through, MC is a bit of a troll, Named female MC, Platonic Relationships, R.A.D has extracirriculars right?, School Clubs, Still getting the hang of tags, Tags will be updated as needed, everyone is a chaotic mess, implied one-sided Mammon/f!MC, just for fun, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots featuring Lena's adventures in the Devildom with the brothers.Some will be fluffy, some will be just plain silly.First chapter is the Table of ContentsChapter 2 - (Levi) Snack Attack
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So I picked up _Obey Me!_ a while back and after a bit of a hiatus where I was busy with working on my masters (going for my MA in Game Development!) And working on my first 30 day writing challenge, I got back to playing and was reminded why I fell in love with this game.
> 
> This is the first Dating Sim where I actually like all the Love Interests.
> 
> I just got to Ch. 17 and hooo boy I was not expecting to be hit that hard by the Feels by Four.

Will be updated as needed

1\. Let’s Form a Band! - Mammon

2\. Snack Attack - Levi

3\. Like Sisters - Beel (Coming soon!)

4\. Sweet Princess - Belphie (Coming soon!)

5\. The Human Majolish Model - Asmo (Coming soon!)

6\. Locked in the Library - Satan (Coming soon!)

7\. And That's Why We Can't Do Parkour Anymore - Luci (Coming soon!)

8\. Who will be the Prince? - All (Coming soon!)

9\. Lena and the Angels - Luke (Coming soon!)

10\. This is Why You Don’t Mess with the Fey - Beel and Belphie (Coming soon!)

11\. 1001 Devildom Nights - All (Coming soon!)

12\. The R.A.D Video...or Dating Sim Tailer? - All (Coming soon!)

13\. Lena and Levi make a Dating Sim - Levi (Coming soon!)

14\. Haunted House Fun - All (Coming soon!!)


	2. (Mammon) ~ Let's Form a Band!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon finds out that Lena was in a rock band in the human world.  
> He gets ideas to make some Grimm off this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our first one shot will be with Mammon!
> 
> I do imagine that R.A.D has some extracurriculars and school clubs so some of those will be a recurring thing in these works.
> 
> Also working on a sketch of what I imagine the girls' R.A.D uniform would look like.

“C’mon Lena...Can we head home now?” Mammon whined, scrolling through Devilgram on his D.D.D, “I’m tired…”

“Mammon…” Lena sighed, “I have music club now, it’ll be two hours tops. You can just get something to eat at the cafeteria while you wait.”

Mammon turned to look at Lena, frowning, “And leave ya’ in a classroom full of other demons? Not. A. Chance. Those creeps will eat ya’ alive!”

Lena groaned looking skyward, slinging her book bag over her shoulder, “Mammon...do I have to _order_ you to stay at R.A.D during my club meeting?” At that Mammon nearly _flew_ off the desk he had been lounging on in a panic. Resulting in a few snickers from the remaining students in the classroom.

“No! No! No need to order me ‘round this time human!” Mammon bleated, snatching up his own book bag and in a near panic, pulled Lena out of the classroom to the music clubroom, “But there’s no way in hell I’m leavin’ ya’ alone with those other demons! Can’t let them get their mitts on my human…”

Lena wasn’t sure if she should roll her eyes or laugh or both. Mammon could get oddly...possessive at times like this, but strangely it felt more like an act than anything. Like he just didn’t want to admit to _actually_ wanting to spend time with her.

“What am I gonna do with you man?” Lena chuckled, linking her arm into Mammon’s. She had to suppress a laugh at how Mammon did his level best to hide just how _flustered_ the contact was making him. Though the slight pink tinge to his cheeks was plain for all to see.

“N-Nothing...weird!” Mammon sputtered, “I’m just gonna sit in the corner and make sure no one does anything funny to ya’! Can’t have some perv comin’ on ta ya’ while yer playin’ piano or somethin’.”

“I was more...thinking of getting us some ice cream on the way back.” Lena mused, “But if you don’t want any, I understand.” She jerked as Mammon came to an abrupt halt. 

“Ice cream! Don’t you even _think_ of withholding ice cream from the Great Mammon human!” He snapped, “I expect a double scoop cone for this Lena!”

“Oh...So you _don’t_ want the triple scoop?” Lena teased tilting her head in a mock pout, “Pity...the shop I was thinking of was having a two for one deal.”

Mammon couldn’t even form a coherent word and instead just let out a string of splutters. How was this human able to play him like a fiddle so easily? And why did he sort of like it when Lena got cheeky with him?

“Fine!” Mammon pouted, “Bodyguard tax then! That’s what I get for havin’ ta put up with stuffy piano playin’.”

“What...What makes you think I play piano?” Lena asked.

“Well…” Mammon racked his brains for some answer, “Well...Don’ most human girls play piano? Or violin? Some stuffy instrument?”

“Well...I _do_ play a string instrument.” Lena relented, “But it’s a bit bigger than a violin.”

“Wait...You play guitar!?” Mammon asked, “Ya’ should’ve said something! Ya’ any good?”

“Well...I did get a partial scholarship from my time in the Spriggans rock band I was in- WHOA!!” 

Mammon had suddenly spun her around to face him a rather manic gleam in his eyes. And a tell tale grin that he had some harebrained “get rich quick plan”.

Again.

“We could form a band!” He exclaimed, “And then we could make a mint on all the shows we could put on! Oh, were you lead guitar or bass?”

“Bass..” Lena replied warily already suspecting this plan would go belly up before the end of the day.

“Nice! I’ll be lead guitar then! We could have matching outfits! OOOOOOOh! I just remembered Majolish is going to be having a music themed spread next month! I’ll see if I can get you squeezed in as a last minute model! Maybe a….punk rocker chic look?” He continued to ramble out plans and schemes and about what outfits they should wear as Lena led him the rest of the way to the music room only stopping when they were actually inside.

“...A black cropped leather jacket and...and….” He trailed off as he realized he was now in front of the Music Club all giving him quizzical looks.

“Yes?” A pony tailed demon girl asked politely as Lena picked up her bass from the rack of instruments, “What about leather jackets?”

“Oh he just found out I was in a band back up in the Human World.” Lena sighed, “Been rambling off plans to make Grimm off it for the past few minutes.”

“Geez Lena…” a short demon boy huffed shaking his head, “You sure got stuck with a money grubber of a bodyguard. You let us know if he gives you any grief.”

“Wait...Lena...These weirdos are your _friends_? When did this happen?”

The drummer rolled his eyes, whacking out a few test notes on the drums, “Oh for...Mammon...Lena can have _friends_ here. We’re not _all_ out to make a meal of her.”

“You can go sit in the back and wait.” Lena said, “I’m pretty sure I won’t get killed by a rogue C Sharp note.”

“Like hell I will!” Mammon snapped.

“Mammon…” Lena started.

“And miss out on rocking out with my human? Ya got another think comin’!” Mammon laughed, snatching up an electric guitar.

“So I take it, you’re gonna join the music club?” Lena asked.

“For a while at least,” Mammon shrugged, tuning the guitar, “Gotta work out those kinks before we go on tour around the Devildom! I’ll- W-We’ll be filthy rich before you know it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I kinda found myself relating to Mammon at times. I too sometimes start saying stuff before my brain fully processes it and the "Wait...maybe you shouldn't say that!" comes way too late.


	3. (Levi) ~ Snack Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Levi attempt the Fire Noodle Challenge. Things go about as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever tried the Fire Noodle Challenge?  
> I have.  
> Mistakes were made.

The spicy and garlicky smell of the noodles filled Levi’s room as he and Lena both stared down their impending snack. A camera was set up on the kotatsu they were seated at ready to record the impending consumption of noodles. Levi watched in fascination as Lena prepared the noodles on the hotplate she had brought, already the smell of the, in Levi’s opinion, violently red sauce was already making his nose tingle.

“So...You’re sure about this?” Levi asked, “Eating this stuff _and_ posting it to DevilTube?”

“It’s pretty popular back up in the Human World.” Lena said, taking up her chopsticks to better toss her noodles with the sauce, “The Fire Noodle Challenge. This one’s the original flavor. I wasn’t too sure what your spicy tolerance levels were though, so I also brought some ice cream in case you need to extinguish your mouth.”

Levi glanced down at the violently red noodles dubiously, “I-It can’t be _that_ much spicier than Hell Sauce Instant Noodles right?”

“Well...I ate those and barely felt a thing.” Lena said, “So I might not be the best judge. Though I can’t eat ghost chilis, I seriously envy those who can eat those things like candy.”

Levi gulped at the recollection of Lena biting into a raw scotch bonnet pepper like it was nothing _on a dare_. And said it was tasty! This had slightly terrified Mammon and greatly impressed Beel. This human _had_ to have been a fire breathing dragon in her past life.

Like a reverse isekai? Then again, Lena already _was_ on an isekai adventure of sorts. Just without having to save the world. And didn’t arrive via...the usual way isekai heroes got to the other world. And it wasn’t a one way trip so to speak.

“Okay, ready?” Lena asked, tying her dark hair back into a ponytail, “Oh and make sure you cover your clothes with a napkin, this stuff is impossible to eat without splatters.”

“Ahhh...And I’m wearing a white shirt…” Levi moaned tugging at his own clothes, “Even shut-ins like me don’t like splatters on their clothes…Especially when I stream.”

“Especially _red on white_ splatters.” Lena agreed, tucking a napkin into her t-shirt collar, “Those are the worst.” She then leaned over to the camera and pressed the “record” button, it was now or never.

“How does on three sound?” Levi asked making sure his clothes were adequately covered by his napkin before pulling his bowl of fire noodles towards him.

Lena nodded, picking up a large amount of her noodles with her chopsticks, poised to take the first big slurp. Levi did the same, taking a gulp and hoping he’d be able to handle the scoville unit rating.

“Three…” Lena said.

“Two…” Levi said.

“One…” Lena said.

“Ignition!” They both said.

The pair immediately began slurping up the noodles.

At first, it was pretty tasty! A very pleasant mix of garlic and chilis and a little bit of a chickeny taste too. The heat wasn’t too bad for him, he could easily snack on these fire noodles for late night gaming sessions! Maybe a little cheese would round this out nicely.

 _Then_ the heat hit him hard in the back of his throat.

“ _HAAASGCCKKKKKKKK!!!”_ Levi choked, “ _OHGODS!!! WATER! WATEER!”_

“N-No Levi! Water will make it worse!” Lena shouted, “I’ll get you the ice cream!”

Too late.

Levi had already seized the water bottle from the kotatsu and downed the contents in one gulp.

“Kuh-Kuh!” Levi coughed as his face went even redder, “ _AAAAAHHHCCCKKKK!_ ”

How did humans eat this!? No, how did humans eat this _willingly_? It felt like the inside of his mouth had just melted and went completely numb. He was sure his tongue had just evaporated, he couldn’t even see a few inches ahead of him due to his eyes streaming and he could _barely_ make out what Lena was saying.

And then suddenly, coolness.

Sweet...sweet coolness. And the taste of chocolate and peanut butter?

Blinking, Levi’s vision cleared up to see Lena had just force fed him a spoonful of ice cream!

Never mind the heat from the noodles. The heat rising on the back of his neck and in his face was much _much_ worse! This was just like in the shojo manga he liked to read to wind down after a long day just before bed. The pretty girl spoon feeding her crush!

Though he was sure the girl wasn’t supposed to look as freaked out as Lena was.

“Levi? Are you still with me?” she asked.

“MMnneeereeghhhh…” was all Levi could manage.

And right at that moment, Mammon had come bursting into Levi’s room.

“I heard screaming what’s going on?” Mammon shouted, “You’d _better_ not have been doing anything weird to my human Levi!”

Both Levi and Lena were frozen in place at Mammon’s sudden arrival, Lena still holding the spoon in place. It seemed to take several seconds for all three to fully process what was going on.

“Why...why are you recording yourselves?” Mammon asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, “And what’s with the noodles and ice cream? Oh gods...Y-You’re not..?”

“NO!” both Lena and Levi shrieked in alarm, flapping their arms wildly and faces beet red before Mammon could take that train of thought to whatever its destination was.

“IT’S A FOOD VIDEO I SWEAR!” Levi yelped in a sheer panic.

“FIRE NOODLE CHALLENGE!” Lena yelped, “I swear that’s it!”

“You and spicy food…” Mammon sighed, “Fiiiine...Just leave me out of it.” And with that he left Levi’s room grumbling about Lena’s strange habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I am one of those people who repeatedly try the fire noodle challenge, DESPITE my guts melting every time.  
> I'm not sure what the Scoville unit rating would be on the Hell Sauce Instant Noodles, but I thought it would be funnier if MC had a much higher spicy food tolerance than literal demons. And Levi's little freak out was fun to write, I was snickering the whole time.
> 
> Also considering doing a bit based on the John Mulaney's story "The One Thing You Can't Replace" after seeing a very cute animatic of it featuring the Obey Me! Cast.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMfCX74fXrw&t=57s

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who your favorite brother is in the comments!


End file.
